Willing act
by Mettlei
Summary: Tyki makes a deal with yuu... it turns out a bit unexpected though. Yaoi. Tyki/Yuu.


_Warnings: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Tyki/Yuu..._

_An: it's really just a pwp. Gets a bit detailed, so you're warned._

...

_A willing act..._

Tyki loved the sight of his lover panting for air and blushing crimson just for him, he loved his lovely toy moaning out loudly, he loved to give to make him receive whether his lover wanted or resisted, he would give anyway... every time he got the chance to arrange that he and his unwilling lover met.

Yes unwilling... no way in all the hells real or imagined could Kanda Yuu ever be willing for him, not a chance in hell.

_Always_ resisting, always growling, always kicking and trashing...always beautiful.

Just like now... tied up to the bed, naked, gagged and so beautifully angry!

"Iii-iii..."

Tyki tilted his head to the side he had the suspicion that that angry snarl was meant to be an angry shout of his name, he got on the bed sitting on the beautifully formed hips. Oh and really was Kanda Yuu beautiful, fucking hell _was Yuu fucking Kanda beautiful_? No, Yuu Kanda was a perfection... more than beautiful... ass-length midnight blue hair, steel grey eyes and coal black long eyelashes... skin pale as a fine porcelain, soft looking lips. Yuu was divine, slender, lithe, lean... _fragile_, comparing with him... Yuu's well shaped hips, _with curves_... they were not like those of a woman but Tyki was drooling and squeezing them whenever he could.

He leaned over his beauty smiling playfully. "Something you wanted to say, lover?" Tyki cooed removing the red gag from Yuu's mouth and watched the pink tongue lick the dry lips while the steely eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't fucking dare to call me that."

"Ahh Yuu, that is the reason why I'm gagging you... such a foul mouth."

"Fuck off, you _have_ to stop doing this! Are you fucking mental, you're a fucking Noah and I'm an exorcist we're _enemies_ for fucks sake!"

True that, but Yuu should of realise after the first three times that Tyki won't stop... no, he wouldn't stop.

"I know we are... we're enemies as soon as we get out of the bed." Tyki murmured tracing his index finger over the pale chest under him, he avoided the rosy nub on purpose, no matter how he liked the shiver his touch there would earn him.

"Tyki..." Yuu said and then closed the beautiful eyes, Tyki knew the tone. Yuu will try to talk sense into him and when that wouldn't work Yuu would get angry again, Yuu was predictable. "This is not normal... what would the Earl say if he find out? Do you realize, not that you care of course, but the Black Order would fucking literally _crucify_ me if they get to know!"

"Well, Yuu you would just have to tell them it was against your will... which is the case here, isn't it?"

"Yes it fucking is the case, don't delude yourself in thinking that I like this! But you're stupid if you think they will believe that I was letting myself to be caught multiple times!"

Tyki smiled."No Yuu, you're stupid if you think that _I_ will believe that you would let me capture you for multiple times if you're unwilling!" then Tyki watched Yuu's eyes as his words slowly sunk in.

Yuu gasped then and Tyki smiled, so Yuu finally got what exactly he implied...

"You fucker I will fu-...mmhh!" Tyki didn't let Yuu finish he forced the red gag back between the delicious looking lips.

He knew Kanda is willing as willing as exorcist could be to a Noah. That's exactly how they worked... forcefully...willingly.

Kanda Yuu was a beautiful lover... responsive even when denying him, trying to deny and defy.

It was those small sounds Yuu made when his lips traced the beautiful pale skin, crossing the smooth chest and even that black tattoo that Tyki knew Yuu doesn't like touched, he did anyway, he liked everything about the aloof exorcist.

It was those shivers that rocked the lean body as he feathered his hands all over it.

It was the quivering of Yuu's muscles when he bent the slender legs and parted them to get in-between.

It was those quiet helpless whimpers and half restrained moans when he traced his tongue now on places forbidden for anyone else.

It was those breathless shaky gasps, the squirming...the arching, the hip bucking, the taste...

It was all the things Yuu did or all the things that Yuu simply was that made Tyki lose himself, made him feel.

His golden eyes transfixed on the still arching form as Tyki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled back up to be face level with the beautiful young adult.

Yuu's steely eyes barely in slits, clouded over as usual after the sweet release, the lean chest raising and falling heavily and a string of drool running down the flushed cheek, from the open and so beautifully gagged mouth.

"Yuu... let's make a deal." he offered longing for a change...

He smiled when the exorcist didn't say anything just kept looking at him, Tyki knew it kind of means Kanda is willing to listen.

"I will take off the gag, I will release your arms and I won't torture you like I usually do, sounds good so far?"

Yuu nodded slowly, very slowly, Tyki could see the beauty is trying to figure out what was on his mind.

"The deal is simple Yuu, you be a good boy...and I have my last night of fun with you, you create an illusion for me that you're absolutely willing and I will never capture you again."

Yuu's grey eyes were wide, body seemingly frozen.

"Nod if you agree, Yuu."

The blue eyes closed and stayed shut for a long enough while for Tyki to understand why Kanda was hesitant, it almost made him smile.

Yuu nodded and only then the beautiful eyes opened as Tyki undid and took off the red gag watching Kanda lick the lips and stay silent as he released the lean arms.

He knew the exorcist won't try to hurt him, Kanda Yuu was too smart for that kind of uncontrolled action. So he simply pressed his back against the bedpost sitting up and watched the beautiful youth massage the wrists and then stroke down the beautiful long midnight blue hair, Yuu surely didn't realise how beautiful he was.

Tyki was waiting and he could see Yuu is scared, of course Yuu was scared.

Kanda kneeled up on his side, facing him, the cheeks red, the eyes shamed, the reddish lips parted taking shaky breaths.

He thought it was clear what he wanted. He had always taken Yuu in all ways possible, possible when one was tied to the bed, he wanted Yuu to touch him, he wanted to feel those delicate hands on his body he wanted to feel those well sculpted lips kissing him...feel them without the gag.

They had never kissed properly. They had bitten on each other lips, they had bitten each other in general but they never kissed Tyki wanted to know how it would feel like.

He leaned forward knowing that Yuu most probably didn't know what to do anyway, his hand laid on the back of Yuu's neck pulling the lean body onto himself, he felt a shiver rock the slender body but his hand met no resistance.

When their lips met gently, softly Yuu gasped and Tyki couldn't stop himself from shivering, Yuu's lips were so soft, so hot on the touch... like some kind of rare flower.

He didn't try to dominate the kiss too much, he kept it gentle somewhat, sliding his tongue on Yuu's till he got it to respond to his touches and when Yuu finally started to push on his tongue his hand pulled the exorcist closer, his other hand laid on the curved hip.

Kanda emitted a not very manly sound which Tyki absolutely loved, when he pulled the beautiful guy on his lap to straddle him. Yuu's body was still and statue-like but still there was no real resistance and after some while in which he carried on a dance with Yuu's tongue he felt the stubborn creature relax into his touches, The muscles relaxed under his roaming hands.

He squeezed the hips parting from the kiss, his golden eyes searched Yuu's greyish ones, but Yuu kept his eyes closed seeming almost ashamed.

And Tyki knew it was exactly how Yuu felt... didn't matter that he had done all kind of things with Yuu. Perverse naughty dirty rough things, brutal things, nearly sadistic things... as long as he was sure Yuu enjoyed, which Yuu did. The exorcist was a bit on the sadomasochistic side, which Tyki loved because he was the same.

That was the reason why Yuu was now blushing his pretty face off after a gentle kiss and gentle hands roaming the pale flawless skin.

"I don't know... what to do."

Kanda was being honest, Tyki simply smiled. "Don't worry about it, Yuu." he whispered pulling the guy into another kiss, his arms wrapped around the slender middle closer till there was no space between them, Yuu's crotch rubbed on his and they both groaned in their kiss, they both were hard.

The twitching fingers on his chest relaxed and the hands then slowly uncertainly moved to his chest as if to feel the muscles shyly. The simple touch made Tyki grunt in satisfaction. He squeezed Yuu's hips knowing by now that the action was loved by the beautiful guy in his arms even if such a thing would never be admitted.

The delicate body shivered and pressed into his and once Kanda was familiar with the techniques of the act of kissing the hot wet tongue slid against his with the soft plump lips pressing on his. Tyki was left amazed, this felt so real, so true.

Tyki's hands travelled and entangled in the mass of blue hair running down a pale back, he growled feeling his needy erection throb against the soft skin, against Yuu's own naked hot and so very hard erection.

"Yuu." he breathed out when they parted and maybe he was shaking slightly. He pulled on the beautiful hair and shivered seeing the usually pale cheeks flare up till they were deliciously brightly red but Kanda still didn't resist, he let Tyki push him down till the exorcist was on all fours with the face above his hard twitching need.

"Use your tongue Yuu." he urged and then moaned when greyish eyes looked up to him most probably attempting to glare, this was not the time, Tyki's hand tightened the grip in the blue hair till Yuu growled but stuck his little pink tongue out anyway flicking it over the tip of his shaft experimentally.

Tyki groaned and resisted the urge to push Kanda on himself hard, instead he watched the pink tongue lap at him, it swirled around the tip colleting the shiny pearls of pre-come, he watched the tongue roll back in the hot mouth, Yuu's cheeks flared up further as the exorcist tasted him just to take the tip of his erection in the hot mouth and suck it gently.

"Mhh good!" he praised groaning when the hot mouth took him deeper sucking now harder, slightly amused that his praise actually encouraged Kanda, there was no other way to explain why the beauty was now sucking on him vigorously taking his hard flesh deep. When he groaned unable to keep it in Yuu looked up to him, that almost set him off straight away.

The grey eyes closed lightly with the long black eyelashes fluttering as Kanda now apparently too deep in the action to realise it, was moaning on him softly, not even audibly but he sure as hell could feel the vibrations on his erection.

In hopes to please Yuu later, he pulled the sinfully good mouth away by the soft hair he however was gentle. He watched Kanda sit up on the knees and wipe the mouth with the back of the hand.

He was about to pull the exotic creature back on his lap but Kanda for a change decided to talk, if Tyki would be anyone else he would openly stare and gap his mouth. He by now knew the way Yuu was...

"Did you mean it?"

He swallowed hard and managed to keep his expression straight somewhat, even though it wasn't all that easy in an aroused state.

"Meant what Yuu?"

"To never have me again if I do this?"

Holy shit, nice choice of words Yuu! For a while there he was wondering could it be that Yuu chose that kind of words on purpose just to make him realize how it would be to never _have Yuu _again... the grey eyes shone like two gems and for a change they were looking straight into his golden eyes.

He wished Kanda wouldn't be so cold... and he wished Kanda wouldn't be an exorcist...

"I will never capture you again Yuu... but if you come willingly then I would _have you_, no doubt about that!"

"Che... as if."

"Tsk... tsk, Yuu... remember it only works if you act as if you're willing so don't give me that 'as if...'!" he scolded playfully with a grin, amazed and allured when Kanda of all people stuck the little pink tongue out for him stubbornly and..._playfully_. It made him grin pretty much like an idiot.

"Yuu... I know a better use of that pretty little tongue!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Tyki gave the exorcist a dark look reminding of the deal they had, Yuu however snorted and one long delicate pale finger poked Tyki's chest amusing him.

"Believe me Tyki Mikk... even if I would be willing and even if I would be something like...err... your... something yours... I still wouldn't allow you to talk to me like that and even more to do things you have done!"

"I think the word you were looking for was a 'lover'..." Tyki said barely holding back his amused expression. Kanda was a total retard when it came to emotions, even if it meant talking about them... he was sure the youth never even as much as thought about stuff like couples or lovers. Yuu's blushed cheeks and next words just proved it.

"You couldn't be my lover... I'm a freaking guy, so are you, it doesn't work..."

Tyki chuckled pulling on Yuu's arm so the beautiful creature ended once more in his lap straddling him, Yuu growled but didn't resist and even as much as put the pale hands on his chest lightly.

"The fact that we're both guys Yuu is not the reason why it can't work between us and you know it... don't pretend, you have something for me just like I have it for you... the reason why you're so resistant is because I'm a Noah and because... well, because you're an unemotional bastard!" he said and watched the fury in the steel coloured eyes at his last words, the fury however never appeared on Yuu's reddened face.

"What did you expect Tyki? Did you expect me to melt for you when you forced yourself on me and kept doing it never even as much as fucking asking was I fucking all right with it, which I wasn't!"

Tyki went serious... this conversation however you put it couldn't end good. He lazily leaned sideways reaching his arm out and grabbed the pretty red gag and then just held it between them as his eyes searched Yuu's as If asking should he use it.

"I hate you Tyki Mikk!" Kanda spat out and he was about to force the red ball in the lovely rude mouth, instead his jaw dropped, the beauty never breaking the eye contact with him stuck three fingers in the hot mouth sucking on them... Tyki watched and offhandedly discarded the gag, the way the greyish eyes were narrowed at him simply turned him on further.

When the nimble fingers were pulled out of the hot mouth Tyki shivered and groaned when the hand was led behind Kanda, were he couldn't see it but he could damn well see Yuu's mouth part slightly and the red cheeks go redder, the beautiful alluring eyes closed. Tyki growled crazed by just how damn much he wanted to see what those fingers were doing.

Grey eyes opened in slits watching him, Tyki was sure his expression was somewhere between beginning and desperate, surely it was a reason why Yuu smirked.

Yuu...as Tyki knew... was quite a devil... and if Tyki was honest he thought that this situation here made Kanda feel somewhat in charge and Tyki knew Kanda was getting off of the feeling and Tyki's desperation.

One look down, yes Kanda was awfully hard and leaking pre-come, so was he.

His mussing proved to be right for all hundred percent with Kanda's next actions.

"Mh Tyki... ahh, no wonder you so love to fuck me...ahhh _I'm so tight_... _so hot_...mmm!"

Hearing that plus the devils smirk on the luscious lips... Tyki was aroused like never before, who would of thought Kanda was actually able to do something like that, he surely wasn't ready for it and he realised that he's growling wantonly and he realised Kanda's smirk now clearly said 'got the noose around your neck bitch!' but hell if he cared, if only Yuu would keep this naughtiness on!

The beautiful naughty creature leaned closer to him breathing on his parted lips making it so much worse, if he wouldn't enjoy this so much he would grab the curved hips and pound in... but to experience this was worth his hurting and throbbing erection.

"Mh, I wonder...ahh... can I reach it with my fingers..." Yuu mumbled out and Tyki's hips jerked upwards when the pale lean arm moved in way that led him think that those delicate fingers were now deeply within the tight walls... damn it. Yuu did it again and Tyki growled like a wild animal as Kanda jerked on top of him and arched, a loud moan erupting from the plump parted lips turning into a loud _whine_ when Yuu tried to wriggle on his own fingers. Tyki smirked, no it wouldn't quite work.

"F-fuck..." the youth choked out, frustrated.

Tyki was quick to wet his own two fingers with his saliva, when that was done he snatched Yuu's hand away, Yuu hissed at him and the grey eyes tried to glare at him, but when Tyki roughly shoved his two fingers in the tight heat the expression instantly turned into a pleasured one, simply because by now Tyki knew exactly how and how hard to push to reach the right spot.

"Ahhh...ahh!" Kanda moaned out sounding so damn pleased, Tyki pulled his fingers all the way out just to push them back inside rougher that's when Yuu arched beautifully and mewled wriggling the delicate ass on his digits furiously.

"Mh Yuu... my fingers do better than yours don't you think?" he asked smiling his ecstatic smile watching the pretty face closely.

They had never done any of this without Yuu's mouth gagged... that's why Tyki was left once more with his jaw hanging low when Yuu moaned the next words out loudly and shamelessly.

"Yess... ah fuck, yes they do!"

Now, this was bliss.

Growling he decided to try his luck as he thrust his fingers in particularly hard.

"Ask Yuu, ask me what you want!" he groaned right in a delicate ear, the exorcist was clutching at his shoulders digging the human nails in his skin mercilessly as he was now mercilessly ramming his fingers into the opening creating squishy sounds along with the loud mewls and moans. He loved them... to hear them clearly, and all this time when he was taking his advantage of Kanda he already had thought that higher pleasure would be unreachable but this was an absolute high of the fucking highest highs.

He groaned loudly when Kanda's fingers wrapped around his length squeezing as if to feel its girth. The steel grey eyes opened barely to look into his golden orbs.

"I want it."

He stands corrected.

_This_ was the highest.

He removed his fingers instantly groaning and moaning and not controlling any of his sounds and he doubted Yuu was, first the exorcist whined when his fingers left the stretched hole and then mewled when Tyki's strong hands grabbed on the tender fleshy ass cheeks squeezing them and parting them as he lifted the lean body up and aligned his cock with the wet wrinkled opening. Yuu screamed when he moved his hands to Yuu's hips and slammed the desired body down on himself hard... sheathing himself fully and deeply.

"Yes..." it was a loud whiny moan from Yuu as the beautiful body arched and wriggled on him straight away... if he was honest with himself he felt like coming already, when he had asked for Yuu to make him believe that this was all willing acting for Kanda he hadn't even as much as allowed himself to believe or imagine that Yuu could ever surprise him with naughtiness...the fact that Kanda was so vocal left him so shocked... so beautifully aroused and shocked, he was awestruck, he was so into Yuu's pleasure that he didn't even care about his own... the hell, if that's what it takes Yuu could just come right then and leave him hanging...he would have a lifetime to remember this.

Still wriggling the pretty ass in circles and moaning loudly Kanda straightened looking into his eyes. The sight of Kanda chewing on the plump lower lip was to die for... the hell, _Yuu_ was to die for.

Delicate hands laid on his own that were on curved hips ready to aid the exorcist when the movement would start. The pale hands squeezed on his and the fact that he didn't quite understand what Yuu tried to say with it was okay because it was _voiced_.

"Touch me... anywhere... just touch me!"

Yuu started moving lifting himself up and down, and he did touch...breathing heavily and praying to whatever deities might aid a Noah, that he wouldn't cumm just yet and disappoint the higher creature now riding him.

His hands squeezed the curves earning him a mewl of 'good' then his hands moved to Yuu's back, stroking... to Yuu's arms, stroking... to Yuu's chest, stroking... to Yuu's flexing thighs, stroking and squeezing, just to travel back to the curvy hips squeezing harder and helping the movement as the pace roughened up.

Hot lips on his own caught him off guard but it pleased him immensely, he kissed back as best as he could between the moans filling the kiss, coming from both of them and when Kanda wriggled on him while still poking the hot tongue at his, he moaned lowly absolutely not caring how it sounded, but it was okay because Yuu was emitting sounds too, pulling away and arching back growling pleasurably and still _wriggling._ Tyki knew his erection was rubbing the right spot, his hands clutched on Yuu's hips trying to stop that delicious wriggling, no matter how he loved it he still didn't want to cum too early... the priority was to please...

The pace now, when he was repeatedly hitting the sweet spot, fell apart. The exorcist was more thrilled to just wriggle on him and growl, which sounded simply mind-fucking-blowing! Yuu made all Tyki's dreams come true when drool gathered on the corner of the sensual mouth just to drip down a second later... the pretty face before his dazed, the dark eyes glazed over with pleasure, the moans never stopping if only getting louder.

"Tyki...ahh...so c-uah-close..." Kanda moaned out the hot and sweaty face pressed in his neck where he felt Kanda's hot breaths on his skin, feeling and realising what Yuu was asking he rolled them around sliding down the bed first, as soon as he was on top, he spread the slender legs widely hooking one over his arm the other locked on his waist as he started to slam and pound in the _welcoming_ heat. Yuu arched and mewled digging the nails in his skin, scratching his back and shoulders.

He felt the tight walls get tighter and tighter, the moans and sheer cries of pleasure louder, Yuu's head trashing on the bed to the sides was the final indicator, that's when he made his thrusts slower and harder jerking the delicate body under him, that's when he wrapped his fingers around the swollen arousal between their sweaty bodies, pumping it.

"Tyki ahh... I'm... yes...c-coming...nghh fuck, too good. Tyki!" and with that last 'Tyki' Tyki felt the hot seed spurt between them, on his stomach and chest and his hand, for all he could tell Kanda came hard and came beautifully arching mewling and then growling when Tyki pressed his mouth on Yuu's opened one swallowing the pleasured sounds as he himself hit his peak...

"Yuu..." it came as a growl or more like a yowl, his hips jerking harshly still wanting to get deeper even if it was already over... he felt his hot seed fill Yuu up and leak out as he still jerked his hips weakly now, the hotness clamped around him so deliciously squeezing each drop out of him.

His movements died down as there was no reason to keep them on... he crushed on the pale chest below him, moving his arms so Kanda's leg fell on the bed, his face on the sweaty chest as he tried to breathe normally again and listened the exorcist gasp for air under him.

he rolled off and to the side but stayed close... very close and looking at Kanda's still flushed face he realised that Yuu right now couldn't give a damn fuck. Kanda was staring blankly in the ceiling with the cheeks still nicely red, the firm chest raising and falling heavily.

When their breathing was normal again and he noticed the grey eyes regain their usual sharpness now glaring into the ceiling instead of staring blankly he pushed up on his elbow.

"Last kiss, Yuu?" he asked masking his sadness with a half-hearted smile.

Kanda didn't say anything but instead pushed up on the elbow as well and leaned into him pressing the mouth on his. The tongue surprised him by pushing into his mouth, he let it because it wasn't dominating in any way, Yuu's tongue was exploring, the moves gentle... his tongue swirled around the hot one and then it was over as Kanda pulled away.

A smirk...

His eyebrow arched up.

"Don't think that I will come to you willingly Tyki!"

Such a devil... Yuu Kanda, such a devil.

Tyki's eyebrow was still arched up when Yuu's long delicate finger poked his chest and a low whisper filled the room.

"_You_ will come to _me_... if not, I will pierce my sword right through your heart Tyki..._that _is the only way we can work."

with that said Yuu Kanda left his bed in a heartbeat, the last he saw before Yuu was out of his sight was the flaring red cheeks...

Tyki grinning psychotically laid back on his back... not like he would have been able to keep away...

...

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


End file.
